


The Letter

by AriFitzsimmons (OnceUponAThunder)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAThunder/pseuds/AriFitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found it with her stuff, just a piece of paper folded in a half, and open it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I should say this is my first story it's pretty short but I hope you like it. I am sorry about the grammar mistakes but english it's not my first language so if there's a mistake don't worry on let me know I would appreciate...

It was bettwen her stuff, just a piece of paper saying Leo, he open it.

 

Dear Leo,  
If you are reading is because I am already gone and you are probably mad at me because I didn't make it. Because I left your side. My spot in the world, the place I belong. My favorite place in the world.  
I am sure you are wondering why I wrote this, the principal reason of this is that since the helmet incident I can't know when I am going to die and I don't want to leave you without you knowing all this.  
You've been always my best friend, the first and the biggest, the person I trust the most, and I don't know if before you get to read this letter I'll be bold enohg to tell you that I love you, with all of my heart and soul. That since the first moment we become lab partners and even now I've been madly in love with you.  
I maybe don't have a clue of how I'm going to die, neither when or where but there is one thing I'm certain of, when you read this, and I know you will, You'll understand what used to happen in my mind everytime I was around, 'cause you are My person Leo, you've always been. And that the reason I am going to ask for this, move on, I need you to move on and don't just sunk and do nothing, I need you to stay with the team, you need them and they need you. Keep an eye on Skye, because she is a magnent trouble; make sure Ward and May be trait after every wound and don't let them go into the field in bad shape; help Coulson with anything he needs, it's not good that a man of his age overcharge too much. Keep them safe Fitz, they are family now. And please never forget this, you are a hero Leo Fitz, you are my hero.  
                                                                                                              Yours always, Simmons.

 

A tear rolled down his cheek, now he would never get to answer, to tell her he love her too, she was gone and he was broken.

 


End file.
